


Something Amiss

by dayishujia



Series: Request Fills [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something amiss in Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Amiss

Dick could feel it in his bones, this wasn’t going to be a good night. 

Batman (both in and out of the cowl) was remarkably ornery lately, making staying in at the Manor a little more stifling than usual. Even Alfred was feeling the nerves. And while Alfred might not be able to run away from it, there was no reason Dick couldn’t, even if only for the night. 

So Nightwing patrolled Gotham that night. 

It was nice to be back, he had to admit. He never thought he would actually miss the unique stench that is Gotham. 

But with Batman out for blood recently, there wasn’t much for Nightwing to do. A few petty crimes here, a bit of drunk driving there and his night was over. He was turning to head back to go home, when something caught his attention.

It was nothing; it shouldn’t have even captured his attention so in the first place. But it did. 

Dick gulped. The feeling of doom crept back and rose goose-bumps over his skin as he turned, praying that it was nothing, that his imagination was playing goofy tricks on him. He hoped it was just another pile of garbage, or of clothes, or just something his mind created and there was actually nothing there. Anything would be okay, just to make his heart stop that painful thumping in his chest.

But apparently, Dick already used up all his luck on previous night. 

In the alley between the butcher shop and a little family owned Italian restaurant, just before the shadows covered everything in darkness, there was a body. No mistaking that. From what Dick could tell, it was a still breathing body. But it was raggedy and dirty, leaning over himself more than against the brick wall of the restaurant. 

Dick took a shaky breath and walked toward the ally. The kid was wearing a red hoodie and blood-stained jeans. His sneakers had seen better days and so had the rest of him, by the looks of it. 

Dick kneeled next to the boy and reached out to him. “Hey, there,” he said, trying not to sound as unnerved as he felt. Something about the kid was making Dick’s hair stand on end. “Hey. Are you alright? What happened?”

Silence.

The boy didn’t even so much as bat an eye when Dick spoke. Licking his dry lips, Dick tried again. “Listen, I’m one of the good guys. Tell me what happened and I can help you. How ‘bout it?”

Silence.

“You look like you need warmer clothes. Food too. My treat?” Dick tried, yet again. His voice sounded foreign even to him and he wondered what was coming over him. He couldn’t be catching a cold…. “C’mon now,” he squeezed the boy’s shoulder. “I’m hungry too. The restaurant next to us has the best pasta in the city.”

Silence.

Dick stared at the boy, trying to find what captured his eye. The boy had overgrown, greasy black hair, a sharp jaw, tanned and dirty skin… There was literally nothing outstanding about him. It was only when Dick decided to get the boy to his feet (he was going to at least get something in the boy’s stomach) did it all finally make sense.

Maybe he should have just brought the food back to the kid instead.

The boy moved remarkably quickly. Before Dick could react, the boy had him face-first pressed against the bricks with a firm arm on his neck and the other twisting his arm almost out-of-socket. 

Dick’s eyes widened under the domino. He licked his lips again and felt a cold chill wash over him. For such a sickly-looking child, he sure moved quickly. Very quickly. Not many people had that kind of speed, not unless they were a super, nor were there many who could take a Bat-trained hero by surprise.

“I…” Dick stuttered. He swallowed and tried to even his breathing. His heart was racing, he feared it exploding from his chest any second. “I don’t want any trouble, kid.”

Silence.

Dick forced his way out of the other’s hold, giving the boy a few more bruises as he manhandled him up and off. He took a couple of deep breaths and cursed that he was the only one breathing heavily. 

It was only a couple moments later when Dick saw it. 

“…” Dick gaped. It can’t be, it’s impossible, he’s dead, no, so many things ran through his mind, blurring his sight, catching his breath in his throat. But that face was… “Jason…”

**Author's Note:**

> for a Tumblr anon


End file.
